New Exorcist
by RavenReborne
Summary: Susuki OC turns out to be General Marin Cross's daughter! After becoming an Exorcist she finds out that her best friend is part of the Noah Clan? TikiXOc AllenXOc LaviXOc KandaXOc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! You can call me Teto! I love to write stories but this will be my first ever Fanfic! Please give me any comments or complaints you have about the stories! I will also be pairing the characters so tell me which pairing you would like! XD Hope you enjoy my story! XDD**

* * *

><p>You would think that running for your life would be fun right? Not so much when you have over 20 level one akuma on your heels.<p>

_**~5 minutes Earlier~**_

"Hey! Does anyone know where the Black Order is from here?" I asked as I burst through the crowded bar.

The pale paint on the wall was scratched and worn down, most likely from all the years of wear and tear. The tables where black and brown paint spilled over dirty chipped wood. But with all this fine décor you would think the place would attract friendlier people.

A big heavy set man with a jug of what seemed to be a type of alcohol, walked up to me with his face in a strangely contorted looking grin. His mouth and breath stench were in dire need of a breath mint. He spoke in a low mumbled tipsy grunt. "S-so, are you a new exorcist or something?" He finished taking a swig of the jugs content.

I pondered the thought of what to say. It would be bad to say I just wanted to beat the living hell out of Allen Walker for what his master had done to my mother.

With a heavy sigh I nodded. "Well yeah. I guess, why?" I said with uncertainty.

Without a moment to react, the majority of the bar started to shift in to akuma form. I had just made a bad situation worse. As I ran with all of my strength I kept trying to steal quick peeks at the distance between myself and the floating, poison shooting monstrosities. Big mistake before I had noticed where I was going I was backed up into a corner.

I thought that since there was no way out I had no other choice. I pulled a bow and a pack of arrows from my pack and aimed at the creature's strange mask like face. Before I had the time to even shoot a single arrow, a large claw like hand came at sliced the demon into three causing it to explode. From out of the shadows a dark figure jumps and instant kills three akuma in one go. The darkness didn't allow me to see the shadows appearance. The only I could make out was the shine of the moon on his blade.

As I watched the graceful moves of the samurai, I didn't notice that a short teenage boy with silky white hair, the Black Order trench coat, and a red curse mark running down his face was standing in front of me. His voice soft and light, but firm. "Excuse me. Are you Ms. Susuki? The new exorcist coming from Japan?" The boy sounded to be good and he knew about me too.

I spoke with kindness in my voice. "Yes. That would be me. Are you the ones they sent to come find me?" I asked putting my bow and arrows back in their holster.

The boy breathed a sigh of relive and looked at me straight in the eyes before smiling and letting out a giggle. I started to get self conscious. "What? What are you laughing about?" I said with a blush spread across my face.

"Well," he started. "I'm just happy to that we have a new teammate now! I hope we can be friends!" He said holding his hand out.

For some reason I sensed no ill will coming from the boy. I reached up and gripped the boy's hand in my own. I heard a sudden rustling noise and dropping the exorcist's hand like a dead weight. Form out of the bushes the shadowy figure I had seen not minutes ago.

His voice was deep, but had its own calming effect. "Hey bean sprout! Would you stop fooling around? We have get back to head quarters." He sounded angry but I could tell that he was just agitated. He wore the same coat as the cursed boy. But he sported long dark blue hair and dark shadowy eyes that were trying to hide all emotion. His height stood clearly ahead of the three of us.

"What is your name?" I asked the shadow prince. My heart was thumping in my chest faster and faster with each passing second.

"Kanda." He said shortly. I could tell he was studying making sure I was not a threat or a demon.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said turning to face the shorter boy. "And what is your name?"

He spoke with pride in his voice. "My name is Allen Walker!" He said giving me a smile at the end.

My mind went blank with anger. "So it's your fault! It's your fault my life is so messed up! You're the reason why my mother is dead!" I screamed. The boy looked confused about my accusation. Before any of them could make a move, I sprung up and slapped Allen Walker right on his curse mark.

Kanda and Allen both instantly looked at me with questioning looks. Kanda spoke in an interested voice. "What did you do?"

"You want to know what he did?" I said getting ready to answer his question. "He stole my father from me and my mother! But when he left he took all of our money! We were kicked out of our house! My mother got sick and died on the streets!" I started to cry, letting my tears run down my face.

"Wait! Who is your father?" Allen asked wanting to know what exactly was going on.

"The Black Order probably knows him by the name General Cross Marin!" I stated as I turned to walk away.

When I turned back around I saw that both of the boys were so shocked by the news that they were paralyzed in their place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I am back! Gomen! I have so many ideas for the story and I just have to write them down! Oh and Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter Aika-tan and Raychell Dionzeros! I hope that you also enjoy this chapter! Please if you like it review, if you don't tell me what I should fix to become better! Oh and I hope you people all like the couple pairings I chose in the future and thank you for your input! XD**

Did they seriously not know that Cross had a daughter? Was he ashamed to tell anyone that he had a child with my mother? Was he afraid that he would lose respect or his reputation?

I look at the shorter exorcist who seemed to be shaking in place. Not long afterwards, he busted into a frightening evil laughter. I edged backwards a little to give the psychotic some room. He spoke in a low tune, but was emanating a dark-like aura. "How many lives is that man going to screw over? Does he never learn? All of these years having to work to pay off his debts; if he was just going to waste it wildly, what is the point of having it at all?" Before long all I could hear were creepy mumbles and what seemed to be the calculating of numbers.

I walked over to where Kanda was standing in disbelief. I tried my best to whisper, not wanting to get into the psycho's conversation. "What's wrong with him? Does he always do that?" I asked as I looked up to the taller boy.

"Anything related to the General or even if he hears his name this is how he asks." The shadow exorcist explained as he walked over to the mumbling teenager. "Bean sprout, we still have to take her back to the Order. Lenalee will scold us if were late." He finished.

The exorcist seemed to snap out of daze. In a swift motion he slid himself closer to me and apologized. Before I could tell what he was apologizing for, I was picked up and carried away.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" screamed punching Allen's chest fiercely.

He didn't even flinch. "If we stop, we are going to be late! Lenalee is scary when she is mad! I don't want to receive a scolding!" He finished with a pout.

I decided to stay still until we reached the Order. But the second we get there, I was going to have the full explain of what was going on.

We ended up going into the order through an underground water way. 'No wonder I couldn't find the entrance.' I thought to myself.

"Here we are! Home sweet home! This is where we all live. There are few exorcists, but there are many other people here as well." Allen rambled.

"Shut up. Let's just get inside." Kanda said expectedly. He walked through the heavy metal door allowing the cold air of the building hit my skin.

We walked in behind him, hurrying for some unknown reason to me. Before long, we ended up in front of a group of people waiting with streamers, balloons, and a banner the read: "Welcome home Susuki!"

Everyone in unison shouted out what was written on the banner, letting their streamers pop in the air. The only one that walked away and seemed to find the celebration irritating was Kanda. The crowd of people instantly rushed around me, talking at the same time.

I could make out very little of what was being said. After a few minutes of question throwing the crowd parted allowing a girl my age with long greenish hair in pig tail walk up to me wearing a black and grey jacket and skirt. I was guessing it was the women exorcist outfit.

Her voice was sweet and happy, "Hi! My name is Lenalee and this is our home. It doesn't look like much but we create family ties with everyone here. So if you ever have any questions you can ask me for help okay?" She finished with a tilt of the head.

My mind was so overwhelmed that I couldn't even process anything. I spoke hesitantly. "U-um, yeah sure, will do."

She seemed to relax some and was getting ready to speak, when she was cut off by Allen. "Hey! Lenalee, can I give her the tour? I have to talk to her about something anyways. I promise to drop her off at Komui's office at the end! Well, see you later!" He said as he grabbed my hand and ran away dragging me along with him.

After awhile he let go of my hand looked at me with a sad look. He spoke with a low voice filled with sincere loneliness. "I'm sorry that my master left you, but I promise you I had no idea!" I could see the tears in his eyes forming. "The reason master even took me was because my father had died at that time and I was completely crushed with no direction to turn. Mana use to tell me that we are never to stop or stand still. We must always keep moving forward." He walked over and took one of my hands into his. Please forgive me for taking your father away from you." A small tear escaped his right eye.

I couldn't react. I expected Allen to be far different from this. I thought that maybe he was a bad person that hurt others or just didn't care. But, the truth is that he really is gentle. It seems as if his heart also contains deep wounds from the past. I slowly wiped the tear from his face giving me a confused look. I sighed and spoke softly. "You're the one who said we are friends now right? And it seems that you didn't do anything wrong. It's all that Marin's fault!" I said getting worked up at the end.

The boy's face become must brighter and he seemed to visibly relax. "Yeah, that's true isn't it?" He said while flashing me a big goofy grin. We walked side to side, talking about all the crazy things the general had done to us over the years, while we toured the exorcist vicinity.

For a while I didn't want our conversation to end. But my thoughts where cut short when we arrived at a platform in the center of the building with a man standing in the middle of it.

Allen spoke in a cheerful voice as he spoke. "Hey Komui, this is Susuki! Susuki, this is Komui, the head scientist and Lenalee's brother."

"Hello there Susuki!" The strange man wearing a lab coat and hat with a bunny mug in his hand started as Allen and I boarded the elevated platform. "So, Isn't my Lenalee just adorable? I hope you two can become the best of friends!"

The platform went all the way down until it reached a dark room with an illuminated floor. After a while I noticed that I was off the ground being held by a monster looking dragon lady. I struggled to be set free be to no avail.

I looked down at Allen with a pleading glance. He spoke cupping is hands around his mouth to make I could hear him better."Don't be scared! She is an exorcist too! She is just testing your innocence compatibility rate!" He finished giving me a thumps up.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My mind went blank as our heads touched. All I could here were here soft droning voice. "…20%...50%...74%...86%...92%. Your synchronization rate stands and at 96 percent. I am sorry if I scared you." She said as she put me down, disappearing again.

Komui was the first to speak. "Wow! That is amazing! 96 percent, an outstanding rate for innocence and exorcist, especially since you are a parasitic type."

Allen's eyes went wide as he looked from me back to komui. "Really, so she is a parasitic type like me as well?"

"Wait! What does that mean?" Asked as I tried to relief the confusion.

"Well, as it means is that you contain your innocence inside of you. Unlike Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi, you get your innocence from inside you. Not an object that contains innocence." Komui explain with a happy go lucky Allen giving me a smile.

I stood there, trying to process everything that I had learned. We stood in an awkward silence until we arrived at our floor.

"Thank you, Komui! Allen bowed as he exited the platform. I did the same and followed Allen to my room.

We arrived at a single door that had no difference from any of the other doors. Allen stood there for a minute before speaking."Well I hope you enjoy your new life as a family member the Black Order!" He said before bowing and walking two doors down and smiling before entering his own room.

I walked inside of my new living quarters and dropped my backpack on the floor before rubbing my shoulders. My reflection from the mirror on the wall stared back at me. My crimson red hair had become a mess from all of the running around and I could see bags forming under the still grey of my eyes.

My legs gave out on me, as I fell on top of the bed. In a few short seconds I was already under the covers. 'I guess life at the Order won't be as bad as I had imagined.' I thought before I entered a deep and tiresome sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! XD Well I was told by one of my friends that I had A LOT of grammar mistakes in chapter 2! Please forgive me for my failure of writing. Oh and thank you again for the reviews! :D If you have any ideas or thoughts that you believe you would like to see in the story, I will greatly appreciate it and try to fit it into the story! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as well! Oh and I also take criticism. So if you find it boring or tiresome just tell me and I will fix it right away! **

'What's that sound? Where is it coming from?' I thought as I stared at the blank void. As I turned around, I saw a floating green ball of energy. But it was about ten times me size. The energy seemed to be calling out to me. It seemed like it wanted to grow stronger, bigger, and brighter. I reached up as far as I could to be woken up as I fell flat on my face off the bed.

I had completely forgotten that I was now part of the Black Order. Before long, a knock came at the door just as I had stood from my face plant to the ground.

A giddy Lenalee bounced in throwing a bag on to my bed. She spoke giving me a grin while tightening her pig tails. "Put that on and then I will take you to get you weapon fixed up. Do you already have one or do you want to get a new one?" She asked stepping outside so that I could change.

"I do have one, but it's kind of falling apart. I could use a new weapon." I finished just as I had come to finish putting on my own exorcist uniform. It felt strangle since I hadn't worn a dress or a skirt in the last two years but it felt easier to move in that when I was wearing my mother's fancy pants.

After a short small talk with Lenalee I grabbed my bow and arrow from my pack before being led off to her brother. Once we arrived, Lenalee dismissed herself and walked down the hall clutching a clip board to her chest. I walked in to the room to find an excited Komui and a table full of oversized power tools.

"Okay. Now all you have to do is equip you anti-akuma weapon and we can get started." He said as he slowly rubbed his hands together.

I handed over my bow and arrow with uncertainty to the crazed man. He seemed puzzled as I gave him my weapon. His spoke with question in his voice. "Um…I meant the weapon that you fight with, the weapon that maybe transforms one of your limbs." He tried.

I spoke giving a questioning glance. "Is there something wrong? That is the only weapon I have ever fought with." I finished pointing to the bow.

He seemed to think it over and looked to have come up with a good idea. He walked over to the cabinet, withdrawing a sword from inside. "Use this to cut…." He pondered as he looked across the room. He stopped as he pointed the the wooden chair in the corner. "That!"

I was confused as to what was going on but decided to follow the orders given to me. I walked up to the small chair and stood there, turning back to look at the strange man.

"Focus you energy and think about having the energy that resides in your heart to be transferred into the sword." He finished taking a seat behind his desk as if he were watching a show.

My eyes closed as I took deep breaths. I imagined the glow of the green energy I had seen in my dreams traveling from all points in my body, until it all rested in the sword. I raised my arms to give the sword a powerful down swing. As the sword shot down the aura in the sword had become visible and attacked the chair directly as the sword sliced it in two. After a few second the swords energy disappeared, but the chair remained intact. 'Well that was pointless.' I thought to myself as I sheathed the sword.

I flinched once I heard a clatter behind me. Once I turned around to see what I had I stared in amazement. The chair that I had cut only once was now in over 30 pieces on the ground. I stood there mesmerized by what I had done. Suddenly I felt a slight tap on my shoulders. I saw that Komui was now standing over me with a grin.

"S-so, what was that?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"That was your innocence! My prediction was correct. Since you are a parasitic type you contain the innocence inside of you. But, unlike other parasitic types you can't have your body turn into a weapon. You _can_ turn just about anything else into a weapon. And since you have a high synchronization rate, you don't have to order you innocence to activate. It can sense you want it to be active." Komoui explained as he put the sword back in its place. "Okay. Now, which weapon do you want to have made?" He finished.

I looked around the room and stopped when I saw my bow. "Can you just upgrade my bow please? It is the only thing I have left of my mother." I asked giving him a pleading glance.

He looked over to where the bow rested on the table. He gave me a heavy sigh and said okay. I walked out of the room with a thank you and a bow before running in the direction of the cafeteria.

After what seemed like hours of getting lost around the Order, I had found the cafeteria. At the back of the humongous dining room I saw a man waving for me to approach the lunch stand. I hurried across until I was face to face with the man. He had I dark tan, sported black shades and braided back hair. His voice was so hyper, but super friendly. "Aw! Look at this I have a new exorcist to cook for! What will you be having my darling?"

"H-hello, My name is Luisa Susuki! It is nice to meet you! And I apologize in advance for my appetite!" I said bowing at a perfect 90 degree angle.

"Pfft! You are to funny Luisa-Chan! So what is wrong with your appetite? Do you not eat a lot?" He asked still giving me a huge smirk.

I looked up so that we were once again face to face. "I'm sorry. But you are mistaken. I am the opposite. My appetite can go on forever. Even doctors are question why. I said as a small blush spread from ear to ear.

"Oh! Finally, someone besides Allen-Chan to enjoy the full extent of my cooking! How about I make you the same meal as I make for Allen-Chan! Is that okay?" He said as he started cooking at the speed of light.

My blush spread as I heard Allen's name. Why is my heart beating so quickly? All he said was his name! I tried to hide my obvious blush only to fail miserably. "U-um, what does Allen usually eat?" I asked as I stared down at my feet.

The chef seemed to notice because I could tell that his smirk had broadened 10 fold. "Well,….Allen-Chan gets everything on the menu! So you two will have a Jeryy's special lovers shared meal!" He said still cooking at a nonhuman speed.

"Jeryy?" I questioned looking up at him.

"Yep! That's what they call me! If you ever need to talk about something, you can always come and talk to love expert Jeryy!" He said happily before turning back around and smiling. "Oh, Allen-Chan! Breakfast is ready!" He said winking at me before stacking almost 20 plates of food on top of another. By the end of stacking there were two stacks of about 30 plates in each one.

I turned to see a tired Allen walk up rubbing his eyes. His hair was uncombed and a bed head mess. But his eyes were like that of a puppy's. He walked up to the counter grabbed his mountain of food with one hand, while grabbing mine in his other. I turned to him and gave him a look of confusion. He looked at me and just smiled. With that we walked over to a table and sat down across from each other.

Allen was the first one to break the silence. "So we eat the same amount as well huh? Don't worry, our appetite comes from our innocence type. He said as he started to dig into our cluster of food.

In a matter of minutes there were 80 empty plates sat on the table. I looked and the spread out plates and then back at Allen who had been doing the same. Both of us burst into a laughing fit. Our laughter was cut short as Lenalee sat next to me along with a short panda looking man and a boy that seemed a little older than me, with orange hair that was being held up with a snake like headband, an eye patch and emerald eyes.

The boy with the headband saw that I had been studying him and walked over before sitting on my other free side. His voice was deeper than Allen's but softer than Kanda's. "Strike!" He said as he looked from me to Allen. "So my little bean sprout got a girlfriend? You stole the new exorcist girl before I even got a chance. That's harsh man!" He finished causing Allen and I to start blushing madly.

Both of us in union stood up and yelled back at the boy. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, So I still have a shoot? Well then game on Allen Walker." He said giving Allen a smirk before kissing the back of my hand."Hello. My name is Lavi. And that over there is a panda.

In a second, Lavi's face had been kicked by the panda looking man. He looked me up and down studying my appearance. "You must be Susuki Luisa, correct? You may call me Bookman." His hair was tied in a ponytail. That's when I noticed that they were both also wearing the exorcist coat.

"Are you two also exorcist?" I asked helping Lavi up from where he had landed.

The both looked at me and answered together. "Yes, we are."

After we all talked a little, Kanda walks in and speaks in a voice once again filled with agitation. "Let's go. We have our mission. Komui is calling us to brief us on it."

We stood up and walked behind Kanda who seemed couldn't care less about the mission. I wonder what type of mission that will be? It is going to be my first mission after all. I hope that it's not too dangerous.

Once we arrived everyone remained quiet as Komui had started the briefing. "I'm going to keep this short and simple. Your job is to see if you can locate General Cross. He was last seen…." His voice trailed off at the end.

'I was so mad at him but now I don't know what I should do if I see him.' My mind went blank as another thought had popped into my head. 'What if he doesn't even remember me?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry this is so late! Family going to some rough times had to step up and help out! But I'm back now and I hope that more people will keep reviewing and reading! I was very happy to see the reviews I got from my latest chapter! But don't worry; the main character is going to have some trouble in this Chapter! Will something happen between Allen and Susuki? Read to find out! XD**

**(A/N): Pull back: string part of a bow and arrow**

Everyone in the room stood stone face in an eerie silence. I decided to remain quiet, and ponder the ways I could torture the general once I saw him. My train of thought was corrupted by Komui's voice.

"Oh, And Ms. Susuki! Since you can use any type of weapon you wish considering your innocence type, I have made your requested weapon and another for close combat fights." He finished pointing at his desk.

That's when I took a quick glimpse around the room. Clumps of crumbled paper made the floor. Just at the moment we were probably all standing on at least two feet of paper. In the middle of the room were a couch and his desk. The perimeter of the room consisted of filled bookshelves that had to be at least 20 feet high!

As I make my way to the desk I noticed that my once crappy wood bow was now a crimson red that matched my hair. The *pull back was now restrung and thinner than the previous one had been. Next to my newly created bow was a sword. But it was not an ordinary one. The handle was pitch black and had a glowing orb at the bottom which contained a green and blue aura that seemed to mix together. But the blade was a rare sight. Not only was it doubled edged, it was an intoxicating bloody red that seemed to glisten. I felt as if it could see everything buried under my silvery grey eyes.

I thought for a moment about the unique color of the weapons I turned around with a questioning glance. "Why are the weapons black and red?" I asked as curiosity got the better of me.

Komui looked at me before holding his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Hm, that's a good question. When I was making them I noticed that the elements I had to use were different than the ones I have had to use before. I guess the reaction to the compounds together gave it that color. But don't worry, that color does not make it any weaker. Actually I found it to be stronger compared to other swords. Then I thought, oh who cares? The color would fit you perfectly!" He said as he finished with a smile and a clap of his hands. I could tell he was half joking.

I grabbed my bow and arrows and retreat the sword to its sheath. With that I but the sheathed blade in its place to my right side, the exorcist coat had a belt loop for swords already sewed in. It felt like I was a samurai for the old days. I retook my spot in between Allen and Lenalee.

Again Komui spoke with all seriousness in his voice. "The teams will be set up by Ms. Susuki going with Lenalee, Lavi, and bookman to Molde. You will see which other cities you are headed to on the mission reports. Allen and Kanda, you two will be going to Bergen. Does everyone understand…Well then good! Your mission starts now." Komui says as we all walk out of the room.

Within an hour we were on the train on our way to Molde. Bookman and Lavi were sitting outside of the train room talking to the finder leaving me and Lenalee alone. I didn't really know what to say. It's not like I had really talked to her before. All I could think about was how I was going to be separated for a while from Allen. I had realized that I had come to develop a slight crush on the white haired boy. Once I started to think about it, the more I felt I had to tell someone about. I thought that since Lenalee was the same age as me that maybe she could give some advice on how to contain my heart. It's not like I knew how to handle love.

Just as I was about to speak, Lenalee spoke with a sign of shyness in her voice and a blush across her cheek. "Um, hey Luisa; can I ask you a question? I-it's about Allen." She finishes whispering Allen's name.

I look at her in a puzzled way. "Uh, sure; what's on your mind?" I asked fixing myself in my seat.

I fidgeted a little. Not liking where the conversation was headed. Not once had she looked at me. But I could tell that even her ears were turning red. When it came to who obviously liked him more, I wasn't even a runner up.

She finally lifted her head in a swift motion and looked me straight in the eyes. Tears almost starting to stream down her face. Just before she said, Lavi walked into the room. He seemed happy about something but his smile faded once he heard Lenalee's words. "I am in love with Allen!" She screams before my hands could reach her mouth.

I had heard before that Bookmen were not allowed to have relationships due to their "secrets." But it was clear to anyone with eyes that Lavi had a thing for Lenalee. Once I turn to look at Lavi I noticed that his eyes were turning clouded. Lenalee must have seen where I was looking because her blush increased 10 times as much as before.

Lavi turns around and stops to say, "I hope you guys are happy together." before closing the door leaving Lenalee and I staring at where he once stood.

"I-I-should go talk to him, it must be big news." Lenalee said hesitantly, fondling with her hair.

My feet started moving on their own to the door before Lenalee could even move an inch. "I'll go talk to him. You should ask Bookman more about the mission." I said before walking out of the cabin.

My search for the red head ended when I saw a pair of legs slowly taping on the window. The train was going pretty fast, but surprisingly, it was fairly easy to trudge over to where Lavi was sitting. Once I was there I couldn't really think of what to say. All I knew was that his heart was in a lot more pain than mine was. I had only met Allen 2 days earlier. Not to mention I had hated him all these years. Lavi probably had known Lenalee for years.

For me, just the pain of knowing that someone other than me likes the same person, and to also know that you have no chance against them, hurts more than any injury you can receive. That much I understand.

My thoughts were ruined when Lavi's voice came through. "You know right?" He said still looking off into the distance.

It seemed that my voice had been caught in my throat. So I sat beside him and nodded my head to his question. He gave a brief laugh and looked at me. "And you like Allen right?" He said looking at me with a pained expression.

I spoke with a voice nearly at a whisper. "Well, I guess both of our choices were messed up." I ended with a giggle. Before long we both started laughing like crazy maniacs and lay backwards so that our backs were flat against the train.

Somehow I ended up speaking first, as we looked up at the stars. "Well I guess we will just have to become lonely old bats together." I said closing my eyes to soak in all of the natural smells around me. The trees scent was so nostalgic and fresh.

Lavi's voice was serious but had a hint of softness in it. "Well, it doesn't have to be that way."

I kept my eyes closed still soaking in my surroundings. "Oh yeah sure, we can go find some lonely people out in the country si-." My voice had become muffled. My eyes shot open, at that moment I had realized that Lavi was kissing me! OH MY GOD! This is my first kiss! Just as I was about to push him away, he separated us. My heart still continued to pounding at the speed of light.

He and I were breathing slowing only centimeters apart. I could feel his forehead pressed against mine own. His voice sounding soft, but stern. "Why don't you become mine then? I will make you forget about Allen, and you can do the same for me. Help me forget about Lenalee"

The look in his eyes told me that this was something that he need. I slowly nodded my head. He slowly reached my hand and slid them through mine with ease. I decided not to resist. A little smile spread across his face before he leaned back in to give me yet another kiss. But this time I could feel the heat from his lips on to mine. The Warmth and rightness of the kiss sent chills down my spine. All I could think about was how I was hoping this train would never stop moving.


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey guys sorry this took so long and I'm not going to bullshit you about how I got writers block (although I really did) but I'm back and I hope you guys like this new chapter! ****Spoiler**** other characters going to join in.**_

* * *

><p>I could feel the heat from his lips traveling through my body sending chills down my spine. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before it felt like it was natural. How can something so wrong feel so right? It's not even that he likes me; he is just using me to forget about Lenalee.<p>

I could feel his right hand cradling my face and his left hand around my waist. As his sly fingers went from my cheek to my hair, I could tell that the situation was getting bad so I pulled away just slightly leaning my forehead against his. I automatically regretted it because my lips were cold and lonely. The only thing we could do was stare at each other and guess at what the other was thinking. This sense of wanting and yearning to be close to one person it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I did have my mother and Master Cross but the closeness I felt for them was different. But of course, all great moments come to an end.

I pulled away from his warmth as I heard something in the distance. I turned to Lavi who seems to have heard it too. We searched the horizon until we saw it. A heard of akuma headed straight for us at a speed to fast to counter.

"Get Bookman and Lenalee up here fast! We're going to need them." Lavi said to his golem before it flew into the train returning seconds later with the two of them. Just as we were about to active out innocence, we heard a screech that could make a normal person's ear bleed.

At that moment the four of us dropped down to our knees squeezing their heads while gripping on to their ears due to the shear pain they were in. The golem circuits exploded due to the high frequency. I could feel myself losing consciousness as I fell to my side. I could see the akuma flying over our heads, but not one of them even trying to get close to us. The second I looked up I regretted it. The swift movements of the akuma above got me too dizzy to even stay conscious my eyes just barely closed as I felt a pair of large hands grab me at sides gently whisking me away from the exorcist on the train.

Who is this? This person has ties with the akuma? I opened my eyes ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of my captor. I could tell it was a man carrying me by the way his arms and chest felt as he cradled me close to his body. I looked up to see the man was wearing fancy dress wear, he had dark skin almost gray; and just under his hair line was a sequence of stars that went across his forehead. He looked down at me and gave a nervous smile. "The Noah need your help….Luisa." He pleaded through gritted teeth.

Why did he look so familiar? I couldn't think anymore as my brain turned to mush and slowly drifted into slumber.

_**Lavi's POV**_

Her lips felt so soft on top of mine. Why are they so soft? I could feel how fragile she was as I caressed her cheek steadying the kiss. The heat she was sending me felt like no other. Even though I knew that what I was doing would hurt her, but I just couldn't help myself from continuing. All I knew was that I wanted to feel more of her, understand more of her closed heart, and I wanted to know what she felt at that exact moment that I was mesmerized with. My fingers slipped from her cheek to entangling in her hair, just how is her body so perfect with mine?

She pulled back from the blissful kiss and rested her forehead on mine. No words were said; we just sat there and looked into each other's eyes not wanting the sweet moment to come to an end.

But of course the moment was cut short as we heard something fluttering on the horizon. We both got to our feet as we saw what it was. A flock of akuma headed our way. I sent my golem to retrieve Lenalee and Panda. By the time they arrived it was too late. All of us were sent to our knees by this horrible screech that the akuma were giving off. Everyone started wildly gripping on to their heads. I could feel my brain liquefying as I looked over to Suzuki who dropped to her side and blood in her between us I could the golems exploding from the screeching. But that was not what I was thinking about. My body propelled forward in an awkward manner but I was one second too late. She was swept off with the akuma and flew off so fast that she seemed to be a blur.

After Suzuki disappeared my body lost all strength and landed hard on the train roof. I saw Panda and Lenalee looking at me frantically, but I couldn't hear a word they were saying. My eyes drifted closed and just before I fainted I had one last thought. '_Suzuki, I promise I will get you back.'_

**Suzuki's POV**

As my brain started functioning, I heard that strange familiar voice again. My eyes were blind folded and my hands were tied behind my back. I could feel the presence of someone sitting in front of me. His voice was too familiar and way too kind. But it also had the tone of a man. "Luisa, it's been awhile." He said as he put has big hands on both sides of my neck and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs.

The touch was what brought the sparks flying back to my brain. "Tiki-san, Is that you?" I struggled to get my hands free just as the man gently untied the knots. I heard my plop down on the floor with sigh as my hands came free. I took off my own blind fold to see my best friend Tiki-san sitting across from me with a fake cool guy expression smeared on his face.

Tears streamed down my face as I lunged at him with open arms. He seemed surprised and caught me making the two of us fall to the floor. His back to the floor, our faces inches from each other we both busted into laughter. I missed Tiki-san so much since he moved from our small village. He was my only friend ever. The last time I had seen him was probably 8 years before.

He sat up and kissed my forehead before standing the both of us up. Just as I was about to push away some hair that had gone on my face I noticed something on my hand, blood. That's when I remembered that Lavi and the others were still in trouble on top of the train.

I looked around for the closest exit only to see a bunch of stuffed toys and games inside a black walled room. I quickly turned to rest my eyes on Tiki. My voice was panicked as I continued to search for an exit. "Tiki-san, I have to go back! Lavi and the others are still in danger. There were so many akuma. They need my help. I have to-." My voice and body stopped as Tiki pulled me into his warm embrace. His voice was soft in my ear. "It's okay. They are safe. The people that need your help right now is us." He finished turning me to see a group of seven people standing at a newly formed entrance.

They all had the same skin color and star crown circling their forehead just like Tiki-san did. The only one I recognized was Road-chan, Tiki's little sister. She ran up to me and gave my hug calling out "suzu-chan." I returned my hug and looked at Tiki with a smile.

"If you promise they are safe than I will help you with whatever you need." Tiki-san smiled and hugged me making a sandwich with the three of us. As they released their death hug, each one of them took one of my hands into theirs. There were no other people in the world that could make me feel like I was actually part of a family other than them.

They lead me down a darkened hall way, until we reached two giant clown doors. Everyone's but my face became saddened as the two boys carrying toy guns opened the door. Tiki quickly turned to me and gave a painful smile. His voice on the brink of tears and desperation. "Suzuki, I need you to help someone that is very important to us okay? He is part of our family. No matter who it is, you have to promise that you will do whatever you can. None of us can bear to lose him."

I started to feel nervous as to who this important person way. I nodded for the sake of reassuring Tiki as we walked in a room with only a single red and black bed. As I got closer, the person in the bed seemed to be clear.

It was the Millennium Earl.

That's when it hit me. Didn't Tiki and Road say that this person is part of their family? Are they part of the Noah Clan?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is Suzuki going to break her promise with Tiki and Road, her non-biological family? Or is she going to commit the ultimate taboo and help out the Earl? Find out by reading the next chapter! :) please review <strong>_


End file.
